


Life Interupted

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: When normal life gets interrupted by a global pandemic, how to you cope with such a abnormal situation? David learns just how much his life is about to change because of this virus.
Relationships: Laura Schreibner/Linn Shira, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Life Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would never write a story about quarantine. I didn’t want to, and I thought it would be wrong, but than I realized that I was slowly but surely going stir crazy during this pandemic. I’ve been quarantined since March 16th. I won’t be going back to work until maybe the end of July, maybe even August. Life as we know it is different, and it will never be the same, and in order for me to cope with that, I had to write about it. I had to write about something to keep me from going insane.
> 
> I started this story maybe two months ago, and I took my time with it because i didn’t want to short change my experience, or not do this story justice because in my head I had a vision and i didn’t want to sacrifice that to get this done quicker.
> 
> I don’t know how other countries or states are doing it, but my state is currently in the ‘yellow’ phase, which basically means be cautious, and it’s not mandatory to stay home but highly advised to still quarantine if you are allowed. We don’t enter the ‘green’ phase until later this week, and I felt like now was the perfect time to post this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope that wherever you are, however long you’ve been quarantined for, and if you still are that you’re taking care of yourself, and do what you need to do in order to handle this unprecedented time for everyone.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay positive.

~/~/~/~

To say David was worried wouldn’t be a complete lie. Hearing about this potential quarantine was scary. School had already shut down, and now he was stuck with learning from home, which wasn’t helpful for David whatsoever. He didn’t do well with virtual learning. He liked being in a classroom.

Right now it was a suggestion to stay at home. Going out was fine as long as there weren’t mass crowds, but David had a feeling that would change very soon. He was in the middle of one of his online lectures when his computer froze, and the feed cut out.

“What the hell.” David said, the entire flat had no electricity.

“Did we just lose power?” Laura shouted from the other room.

“We did, and I was in the middle of class.” David said, annoyed by the situation.

“Shit. When do you think we’ll get it back?” Laura asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

“No clue. Text Cal.” David suggested. Cal rarely ever answered his phone, but he was hoping the landlord knew something they didn’t. There wasn’t much he could do right now, so he closed his computer, and put his books away. No reason to keep it out and cluttered in the kitchen.

“Cal isn’t answering.” Laura said and David nodded. He figured as much. “How many more classes do you have today?”

“3.” David said.

“Jeez. Okay.” Laura said before she was texting away again. “It’s going to get cold real fast if we don’t get power back soon. Linn said we are more than welcome at the WG for the night until this is resolved if you’re okay with that.” Laura explained.

“I mean, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” David asked. He’s met Linn many times, and she was very nice, but David didn’t know anyone else in the flat very well.

“I guess. But you went to school with Matteo and Mia right?” Laura asked.

“We didn’t really run in the same circle.” David explained. “I only really knew them because of Leonie and Sara.”

“But they aren’t strangers.” Laura said and David shrugged. “Well, I’m going over, you going to come?”

“Yea. I need to be there for my classes anyway, and if they have WiFi, they’re already better than this place.” David said and Laura laughed. They packed up a small bag of things they would need for the night and made their way over to the WG.

~/~/~/~

Laura knocked on the door, and a moment later it opened, and there stood Linn.

“Thank you so much for this.” Laura said as she kissed Linn on the cheek gently.

“No problem. Hi David.” Linn said.

“Hey Linn. Is there a quiet place where I can get up for my classes?” He asked.

“We kind of turned Mia’s room into a temporary office. She’s planning on spending the quarantine with Alex anyway.” Linn said. “There are two desks in there, Matteo is using one, but you’re more than welcome to the other one.”

“Thanks.” David said. He made his way over to the room where it had a sign that said ‘Please shut up, I’m trying to learn’ on it, which made David smiled. He gave it a light knock before he opened the door and saw Matteo sitting in there.

“Uh, hey.” Matteo said once he saw David walk in.

“Hey. Do you mind if I set up in here? I have 3 more classes today.” David said nicely.

“Yea, no problem. I’m almost done my last one for the day, so you’ll have the room all to yourself.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“Lucky you.” David said as he set his backpack down.

“I have the bulk of my classes on Tuesday and Thursdays so I’m screwed tomorrow.” He admitted and David nodded. “Linn said you guys lost power.”

“Yea. We don’t know how. Our landlord is really shitty at communication, so we don’t know when it’s coming back or anything.” David explained.

“That blows.” Matteo said.

“Yea. Kinda does.” David agreed.

“Well, I don’t know if Linn told you anything else, but you’re more than welcome to have Mia’s bed tonight. She said she doesn’t mind. We already switched the sheets and everything, but I get how weird it is sleeping in someone else room, so you can also crash on the couch tonight if that’s more comfortable for you.” Matteo explained. It was the most David has ever heard him talk.

“Thanks. I’ll see which one I’m feeling later.” David said and Matteo nodded. He set his computer back up and emailed his professor letting her know what happened, and why he missed the tail end of the lecture. She was super chill about it, so that made David feel better about it. After about 10 minutes, Matteo shut his lap top and placed his headphones on top.

“Have fun in your classes.” Matteo said, and David snorted.

“Highly unlikely, but thanks.” David said. With one last nod, Matteo left the room and closed the door behind him. David put his headphones on and prepared for his next lecture. Today was not his day.

~/~/~/~

When David’s final class of the day was over, it was nearly dinner time. He took his headphones off of his head, his ears were throbbing from the constant use of them, he closed his laptop and just wanted to shut the day off. He was over it, and his brain hurt. He stood up and stretched, cracking his whole back in the process before he left the make shift office. Laura and Linn were watching a TV show, and he could smell dinner being made. He made his way into the kitchen to see Matteo stirring something on the stove while Hans was fixing drinks.

“David! Wonderful of you to join us. Would you like a drink?” Hans offered.

“Coffee would be great.” David said and Hans smiled.

“I don’t know how you both enjoy coffee at night.” Hans said and David’s eyes shifted towards Matteo, who looked at him and just shrugged.

“Caffeine doesn’t do much for me.” Matteo said. “Maybe I’m just used to it.”

“You Italians basically live off coffee.” Hans muttered, but there was a fondness in his voice.

“Dinner should be ready soon.” Matteo told David.

“What are you making?” David asked, because it smelled heavenly.

“Just some pasta dish my Nonna used to make when I would visit her in Italy.” Matteo explained. “Hans went to the grocery store today because he’s nuts, and he went a little overboard on pasta.” Matteo laughed.

“Hans has a right to be nuts.” Hans chipped in. “Who knows how long this lockdown will last, and we have two more mouths to feed. I wasn’t letting us starve. Plus your pasta is too die for, I wouldn’t mind if we lived off of it for the rest of this quarantine.”

“We aren’t in a lockdown, we’re just being advised to stay home.” Matteo told him. Because it was true, an official lockdown hasn’t been ordered yet.

“You of all people know how bad this can get butterfly.” Hans said and Matteo didn’t have anything else to say. He knows how bad this can get. His family in Italy is living proof of how bad this can be for them, he just doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“Anyway, dinner is ready. Serve yourselves.” Matteo said as he backed away from the stove. Hans was the first one to grab a bowl and handed a second one to David. Matteo had removed himself from the kitchen.

“Is he not eating?” David asked Hans.

“He’ll eat later.” Hans said. “He munches the entire time he’s cooking, so he’s never hungry when it’s ready.”

“I don’t know how. This smells delicious.” David said as he scooped it into his bowl.

“All his dishes are delicious. He cooks a lot around here.” Hans admitted and David nodded. They made their way out into the living room and took a seat.

“Dinner ready?” Linn asked.

“Yup. Butterfly made your favorite. It’s on the stove.” Hans told her.

“Sweet.” Linn said as she got off the couch and pulled Laura with her. They made their way into the kitchen and got themselves some dinner. Everyone was settled in on the couch when Laura mooned.

“Oh my god this is the best.” She said, her mouth full of food. “He has to teach me this recipe.”

“Good luck. Butterfly doesn’t teach anyone his recipes.” Hans laughed.

“Couldn’t he just give it to her?” David asked.

“He doesn’t use recipes.” Hans explained. “He just remembers them all from when he was a kid.”

“Really?” Laura asked, surprised. She still uses recipes even for meals she’s made hundreds of times.

“I can teach you that one.” Matteo said out of the blue and everyone’s head turned to where he was standing.

“You wound me darling.” Hans said, but the hurt in his voice wasn’t real.

“Because you won’t teach me your roast recipes.” Matteo shot back, but it was all friendly.

“I’ll teach you any recipe you want for this one. It’s so good.” Laura said and Matteo smiled.

“You got yourself a deal.” Matteo said. “Uh, I just spoke with my mom. They’re closing the care facility to all visitors tomorrow night, so I’m going to go over there tomorrow for the day to visit.” Matteo explained, mainly to Hans and Linn.

“Of course. Give her our best.” Hans said and Linn nodded in agreement.

“What about school?” David said, because apparently that was the most important thing right now.

“I emailed my professors. Told them what was going on. They normally understand, so.” Matteo shrugged, and David nodded. He had nothing else to say. The room was quiet for a moment and Matteo went back into his room. David wanted to know more, but didn’t want to force himself into Matteo’s business when he didn’t belong there.

~/~/~/~

David had agreed to sleep on the couch that night. Not that he wasn’t grateful that Mia had said he could use her room, but mainly because he felt weird sleeping in someone else’s bed. He didn’t mind the couch, it wasn’t that bad.

Hans and Matteo had gotten everything ready for him, but he just wasn’t tired. Maybe it was being in a new place that wasn’t allowing him to sleep, but regardless, he was wide awake, and bored. He took his sketch book out to draw something, but nothing was coming to his mind. He hoped that mindlessly scrolling through his social media would tire his brain out. He landed himself into a hole.

Laura had a few photos on her instagram with Linn, so naturally he went to Linn’s instagram. There he found a ton of photos of the WG, as they liked to refer to it. These 4 have been living together for awhile now, David can tell. There he found Matteo’s instagram, and because sometimes David likes to torture himself, he clicked on it and has been stuck looking through his photos for probably 45 minutes now. Most of them were memes, nothing too personal, but funny nonetheless, and some with his friends who he recognized from when they were in school together. Thankfully though, David could feel himself getting tired, and shut his phone off before he could do something embarrassing like liking a photo from 42 weeks ago. As he drifted off, his mind swirled with dumb memes, and the boy who he was now living with who never used to occupy his mind, but now was.

~/~/~/~

When David woke up, he wasn’t because of an alarm, or clanking around in the flat. He woke up to the smell of food, and his stomach instantly growled. As he made his way into the kitchen, Matteo was standing by the stove again cooking.

“Morning.” David said and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“Morning, want something to eat?” Matteo offered.

“Only if there is enough.” David said, he would have felt bad taking his food if it was meant for Matteo.

“Of course. I made some for Laura and Linn already, this was just the excess.” Matteo explained.

“Are they gone?” David asked, looking and noticing her bedroom door was opened.

“Yea. They left like 20 minutes ago.” Matteo said. “Laura wanted me to tell you that she finally heard from one of your neighbors, and the reason you lost power was because your landlord stopped paying the bills.”

“What a loser. I’ve never liked him.” David said, not really surprised that Cal got in trouble like this.

“She went over to get all your stuff because apparently the building is going into foreclosure.” Matteo explained.

“What the hell.” David sighed.

“Also, the government has officially declared a stay at home order, and all non-essential businesses have been told they needed to close tonight at midnight.” Matteo added.

“This is crazy.” David said honestly.

“Yea. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.” Matteo said quietly, David could tell he sounded like he was speaking from experience.

“When are you going to see your mom?” David asked, changing the subject.

“I’m going over around 9. I want to spend as much time as I can with her because who knows when we’ll be able to see each other again.” Matteo explained.

“Would you be able to stay with her?” David asked. Not really understanding how a care facility works.

“No. It wouldn’t be good for her, or me for that matter.” Matteo explained, and David nodded. He didn’t really know what else to say.

“I should get to class.” David said, suddenly feeling a little awkward sitting in the kitchen with Matteo.

“Have a great day.” Matteo said, and with one final smile he went into Mia’s room and got logged onto his 8 am class. Thankfully his professor pushed it back at 8:30 today since she just wanted to get a feel for everyone on the first day of virtual lecture. He put his headphones on and got started with his day.

~/~/~/~

Four o’clock rolled around and David was done with his lectures and he was happy that his second day of virtual classes were over. When he made his way out of the temporary office, he saw that Laura and Linn were back.

“Hey.” David said and Laura looked up.

“Hey, did Matteo tell you what was going on this morning?” Laura asked.

“Yea. Cal is a dick, and we have nowhere to live.” David said and Laura nodded.

“You guys can stay here.” Linn said honestly.

“We don’t want to intrude Linn. Not for an entire quarantine that we have no idea when it’s going to end.” Laura said honestly, and David agreed.

“We’ve already talked about it. We don’t mind the company. And you guys don’t have anywhere to go.” Linn added, and she wasn’t wrong.

“Where are we going to hold all our stuff? We have too much for this flat.” Laura gestured to all the boxes.

“I figured it all out.” Hans said happily.

“How?” Laura asked, skeptical.

“As you know vaguely that Matteo’s mother is currently staying in a care facility.” Hans said and they nodded. “Well, her parents left her their home. Paid in full, she owns it, so while this quarantine is in place, Matteo said you can put all the things you don’t immediately need there for safe keeping until this ends.”

“We can’t do that.” David said quickly.

“Why not? He said it was okay. He even asked his mom.” Hans said. “You don’t have a good reason to say no. Unless you would enjoy living on the streets.” Laura and David both groaned, they knew he was right.

“I want to talk to Matteo.” Laura said. “I want to make sure it’s really okay.”

“He should be back relatively soon.” Hans said and Laura nodded. “I kinda want pizza for dinner. Everyone on board?” Hans asked and they all nodded in agreement and left for the kitchen. Laura looked at Linn, who nodded and retreated into her room and closed the door.

“Should we do this?” Laura asked David.

“We don’t really have another choice.” David explained. “We have nowhere to go. How would we find somewhere to stay in the middle of the pandemic?”

“I know, but I feel bad. I feel like we’re putting them out.” Laura admitted, and David understood how she felt.

“At the end of the day, we just have to trust that they really don’t mind that we’re staying.” David said to her.

“I know. I just don’t want to be a burden.” Laura admitted. “Who knew I’d be moving in with my girlfriend after a few months of dating.” She laughed and David smiled.

“At least you know these people. I’m a fish out of water here.” David said and Laura smiled.

“I’m happy you’re here. I wouldn’t survive this quarantine without you.” Laura said and David smiled.

“Pizza will be here in 30 minutes!” Hans called from the kitchen. David guesses this will be his life until further notice, but as long as he has Laura, he’s okay with it.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a week and a half. 10 days in quarantine and David already was getting restless. He was used to being on the go 24/7, and now that he was trapped in this flat, with a group of people he wasn’t necessarily close with was tough. He talked to Leonie every single day, but FaceTiming wasn’t nearly as exciting as face to face interactions. Plus his back was killing him sleeping on the sofa. It was a nice sofa, but sleeping on it for 10 days was not what it was meant for.

It was nearly midnight, and David couldn’t sleep. His body just couldn’t sleep on the sofa anymore, so he was hoping drinking some hot tea would tire him out enough to where he wasn’t even thinking about sleeping on the sofa.

“Can’t sleep?” He heard from behind him and when he turned around, there stood Matteo.

“Yea. I’m hoping some hot tea will help.” David admitted.

“You know what would help? A bed.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“I don’t know Mia. I just can’t get myself to sleep in her room.” David said because it was weird.

“You can have my room.” Matteo offered.

“I’m already putting you out of your flat. I’m not taking your room as well.” David said. It would be too much.

“I’m offering it David.” Matteo said. “You aren’t sleeping, and it’s because that couch is shit. I know you’re in pain.”

“How?” David asked.

“You’re constantly yawning during your lectures, and you stretch and crack your back like 9 times more than usual.” Matteo explained and David nodded. He didn’t realize he was paying that close attention.

“I was fine the first few nights.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“Yea. But nobody is meant to sleep on the couch.” Matteo said and David smiled and nodded in agreement. “Try it out tonight. If you feel weird in the morning, I will never bring it up again.” He said and David thought about it.

“Okay. I’ll try it out. But if you want it back just tell me I’ll get out.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Deal. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Matteo said and David followed him into his room. When they got in there, Matteo stripped his bed and started putting new sheets on. Once it was done, Matteo grabbed his own pillow. “Night David.”

“Goodnight Matteo.” David said. Once Matteo was out of his room, David took a deep breath. Before he could sike himself out, he got into the bed, and it was like falling into a cloud. David was asleep in no time.

~/~/~/~

David’s alarm was what woke him up from his sleep, and he was well rested for the first time in days, and warmer than he remembered being when he fell asleep. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he felt something move. Or someone. He opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Matteo asleep next to him, with his arm slung over his waist, and he screamed.

“What the fuck.” Matteo mumbled from beside him.

“Yea, what the fuck. What are you doing here?” David asked, he felt a little invaded.

“Huh?” Matteo asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he noticed where he was, his cheeks flooded to a nice pink shade. “Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you in here? Why were you cuddling with me?” David asked.

“Sometimes in the middle of the night I’ll sleepwalk into the kitchen for some water, and I guess my body just went on auto pilot and came back here like I normally would do.” Matteo explained. “As for the cuddling, I don’t know. You’re really warm.” Matteo shrugged.

“Jesus Matteo.” David huffed out. “I don’t want to take your bed if I’m going to be waking up to you in it every morning.”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I swear. Just lock the door every night. If I can’t get in, I’ll just make my way back to Mia’s room.” Matteo said and David nodded. “I’ll just go.” Matteo said as he scrambled out of bed and out of the room. David took a deep breath and calmed himself down. After a few minutes, he got out of bed and made his way out of Matteo’s room, only to be met with 3 sets of eyes all on him.

“Next time butterfly invades your space, you let me know. I’ll straighten him out.” Hans said and David smiled.

“It was on accident. I didn’t mean to.” Matteo said as he poured a cup of coffee. To David’s surprise he handed it to David. ”And you can’t straighten me out Hans, you’d be a terrible gay guru if you did.” Matteo added and David choked on his coffee. Hans just laughed.

“My most precious little gay.” Hans said as he pinched his cheeks. “I never want to straighten you out. Took me forever to get you out of the closet in the first place.” He said and Matteo just rolled his eyes. This was all new information to David.

“I came out on my own, thank you very much.” Matteo mumbled. “I have class. I’ll see you all later.” Matteo said as he left the kitchen and went into Mia’s room.

“I’m worried about him.” Linn said once he was gone.

“Me too.” Hans agreed. “I heard him on the phone last night. I didn’t understand a thing, but he sounded worried.”

“Why?” Laura asked, and David was thankful he didn’t have to ask that question.

“He has a lot of family in Italy. They’ve been on a stick lockdown for weeks now. They have the highest amount of cases right now.” Hans explained. “He’s worried about his Nonna, and he has some cousins who are nurses. He’s worried about them.”

“Oh my god.” Laura whispered. “Are they all okay?”

“As far as I know, everyone is okay.” Hans said. “His cousins are all self isolating, they haven’t seen their kids in weeks, which is really tough on them. His Nonna is high risk so she hasn’t left her little farm house at all. Some of his uncles go over to take care of the animals, and leave groceries, but she’s lonely. Matteo tries to talk to her every day, but it’s hard.”

“I can’t imagine.” David said, the only family he has is Laura, and he knows she’s okay.

“And not being able to see his mom is tough, he tries to visit her every week, so this is going to be quiet an adjustment for both of them, and don’t even get me started on his good for nothing father.” Hans sighed.

“You can start.” Matteo said and everyone turned to see him. “You might not finish by the time this quarantine is over.”

“Sorry butterfly.” Hans said sincerely.

“It’s fine.” Matteo shrugged. “My professor cancelled my class so I only have one today which isn’t until later. I have a family Zoom party in a little while. My Nonna wants to catch up with everyone, mind if I use the living room?”

“No problem.” Hans said with a smile and everyone else agreed.

“Give her our best. Everyone really.” Linn said and Matteo nodded before grabbing an apple and leaving the kitchen. A couple minutes went by before they heard Matteo start speaking in a different language, David can only assume it was Italian. He felt like he was intruding, so he made his way into Mia’s room to get ready for his classes of the day, feeling more rested than he has in days.

~/~/~/~

Later that night, David had decided that he was going to go out on the balcony and sketch. He might not be able to leave the flat but he needed one fresh air. Thankfully it was a nice night, so he spent hours out there. He didn’t even realize what time it was until he took a little break and realized it was nearly 1 am. He closed his sketchbook and grabbed his pencils before heading back into the flat only to be greeted by Matteo sitting on the couch.

“It’s late.” David said and Matteo nodded. “Can’t sleep?” He asked as he made his way over to join him on the couch.

“My cousin lost a patient today. A man her age who tested positive a week ago.” Matteo said softly. “She’s really freaked out about it.”

“I can’t imagine what any health care worker is going through right now.” David admitted. “I know they study and hope for the best but expect the worst, but I don’t think anyone was prepared for a pandemic.”

“She had a baby 9 months ago.” Matteo said. His eyes shifted to David. “She hasn’t seen him in a month. She’s scared she’s going to contact the virus and never be able to see him again.”

“It must be hard.” David said. There really was no comfort in it at all though.

“I told her if she needed someone to talk to I’m always here. I’m a terrible insomniac so I’m awake a lot anyway.” Matteo explained.

“You sure about that? You were dead asleep last night.” David laughed, already completely over waking up in bed next to this boy today.

“First good nights sleep I’ve had in awhile.” Matteo smiled. “I am sorry about that, by the way. I would never invade your space like that on purpose. And I’m sorry if me being gay also made you uncomfortable.” He added, and David looked at him confused.

“You being gay had nothing to do with why I was annoyed this morning. Trust me. My sister is a lesbian, and I’m pansexual.” David explained. “It was more of a personal boundaries thing. I don’t really know you, so waking up to you spooning me, that’s what freaked me out.”

“I’ve been there, I get how uncomfortable that must have been.” Matteo agreed.

“So you’ve also woken up to random guys spooning you? Good to know.” David laughed and Matteo smiled.

“It was Hans. It was before I came out to anyone, and it was out of a fear that he would find out I guess.” Matteo explained. “I was really reluctant to admit it to myself, so having another guy that close to me really messed me up.”

“I get it. Coming out is hard.” David agreed.

“At least I got to control my coming out.” Matteo said and David sighed. “It was a really shitty thing that you had to go through in school.”

“Not the brightest moment of my high school career, but also not the worst I’ve ever had to endure. My previous school was 20 times worse.” David admitted. “That’s why I transferred so close to abi.”

“Kids are assholes.” Matteo said and David nodded in agreement.

“How’s your mom doing?” David asked in the silence.

“She’s okay for now. I think it’s going to get really hard for her the longer this goes on.” Matteo explained. “She’s been in the care facility for a few years now, but she’s always had the option of taking an afternoon to get lunch with me, go to church, she was even part of a gardening club that she really loved. It’s going to be a huge adjustment for her.”

“Was she in there during school?” David asked.

“On and off. That’s why I couldn’t live with her. She has depression. It went untreated for so long that she would spiral so far.” Matteo explained. “Eventually my dad left, and than I left too because I couldn’t be there without -“ He cut himself off, David could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. “When I was a senior she finally got admitted for real. She’s made a lot of good progress but depression is a hell of a mental illness.” He said and David was poured into a part of Matteo’s life that he would have never imagined. “I don’t want this to derail her progress.”

“She’s where she needs to be.” David said. “Better than being at home with no support.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself. Doesn’t make me feel less guilty about not being there for her.” Matteo said and David could understand that. “What about your parents?”

“Laura and I haven’t spoken to them since I ran away at 15.” David explained. Normally he would refuse to talk about them but Matteo has just been so open with him, he felt like he was safe to do the same. “They weren’t supportive of my transition.”

“My dad wasn’t supportive of my coming out, so I guess both our parents kind of suck.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“I guess so.” He agreed. It felt easy to talk to him about this kind of stuff. And than he yawned. “I should get some sleep. I have a long ass lecture tomorrow and I can barely get through it awake.” He laughed as he got off the couch.

“Night David. Don’t forget to lock the door.” He joked and David smiled. 

“Goodnight Matteo.” David said before disappearing into Matteo’s room. Once he closed the door he took a deep breath. He looked at the lock. He honestly debated actually locking it tonight, but did it anyway and turned away before he could change his mind. His body melted into the mattress and sleep took him instantly.

~/~/~/~

The past 26 days have been very interesting according to David. He never thought he’d enjoy living with more than just Laura but he has to admit, it’s nice to have more than one person to talk to during this whole thing. He feels like he can escape depending on the person he’s talking too. He very quickly decides that Matteo is one of his favorite people to talk too. Everything he says is so calming, and constructed just right that he feels safe discussing almost anything with him.

“Alright everyone, I am calling dibs on the living room tonight, or more like in the next 40 minutes.” Laura said when everyone was congregated in said living room.

“Why?” David asked, confused.

“It’s date night.” Laura beamed, and Linn blushed.

“Can’t you have date night in Linn’s room?” David asked, confused as to why she needed basically the entire flat.

“It’s hard to suggest taking things to the bedroom when you’re already in the bedroom.” Laura winked and David gagged, and Matteo just laughed at Linn’s blushing cheeks.

“Please don’t say another word.” David said as he got off the couch. “Do you wanna watch a movie in your room?” He than said to Matteo.

“Sure.” Matteo said as he got up. “You gonna make me watch one of those pretentious films you’re always talking about?” He joked and David scoffed.

“Depending on how long date night goes, we might get two movies in, and I promise I’ll watch whatever shitty comedy you want me to watch next.” David laughed and Matteo agreed as they made their way into his room and shut the door, all while Laura stood there smiling.

“You sneaky little thing.” Hans said from behind her and all Laura could do was smile.

“This has been your plan all along, hasn’t it?” Linn asked her girlfriend.

“Maybe not all along, but they’ve been getting along recently. It’s not a crime for the sister to gently push them into each other’s arms.” Laura explained and Hans laughed.

“Well, I’ll be in my room for the remainder of the night. Please don’t be too loud. We share a wall.” Hans said before he went to his room and closed his door, leaving Laura and Linn to their date night. They were getting the living room ready when Laura heard her brother laugh, and she couldn’t help but smile knowing that staying here for their quarantine was a really good choice on her part.

~/~/~/~

Matteo doesn’t remember falling asleep, but as he’s coming back into consciousness he realized that he was still in his room, and when he looked around and noticed that David was asleep next to him. The computer was black, and the dim light in the corner was still on. Clearly neither of them anticipated falling asleep, so instead of scaring the shit out of David again, Matteo slowly got out of bed, grabbed the computer off the bed, and put it on the side table, grabbed David’s phone and plugged it in for him. He quietly snuck out of his room and made his way back to Mia’s room before he passed out pretty quickly.

~/~/~/~

When David woke up the next morning, he was slightly confused because he didn’t remember falling asleep. But once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed the light in the corner was still on, so he must have fallen asleep during his and Matteo’s movie night. He’s alone in the room though, but his computer is now on the table, his phone is also plugged in, so he clearly knows Matteo cleaned up a little. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was slightly disappointed when he woke up alone. When he woke up being spooned by Matteo before he was annoyed, but now that he knows him, he’s slightly disappointed this morning didn’t end like the previous one had.

Nevertheless, he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen where Matteo was making coffee. Nobody else was awake yet. It was a Saturday, so he’s not surprised.

“Hey.” David said and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“Morning. Coffee?” He asked and David nodded. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured David a cup.

“Thanks.” David said once Matteo handed it to him. “So uh, sorry if I fell asleep during our movie night.” David said carefully.

“It’s all good. We both fell asleep actually. I woke up at like 4 am super confused.” Matteo laughed.

“Oh.” David said. Now he knows they had shared the bed for the majority of the night.

“Yea. I didn’t want you to wake up like before, so I just made my way back to Mia’s room.” Matteo explained.

“I know you now. You could have stayed. It’s your room anyway.” David said in quick succession.

“Still.” Matteo shrugged. “Plus, it’s temporarily your room until this whole thing blows over.”

“I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” David said honestly.

“Yea. Me either.” Matteo admits. It’s only gotten worse since David had gotten to the WG.

“How are your relatives? In Italy?” David asked, after a few moments of silence. He wanted to fill the air with something.

“So far everyone is okay.” Matteo explained as they took a seat at the table. “My Nonna said the other day that all she wants to do is take a walk, but she doesn’t want to be labeled as the crazy old lady, so she’s just taking walks around her house, but I don’t think that makes her look any more sane.” Matteo explained with a laugh, and David laughed too.

“Yea, not sure walking around ones house qualifies as sane.” David agreed.

“She has a good attitude, despite being lonely.” Matteo said. “I hope she keeps it until things over there start calming down.”

“I couldn’t imagine being alone during this time.” David admitted. “Hell, I can’t even imagine being with just Laura during this time. It’s nice having more than one person to talk too.”

“Part of me wishes I could be with my family.” Matteo said. “The more logical side knows it would have been a fucking disaster, but part of me wishes it could happen.”

“I think that’s normal.” David said.

“I mean, it would be if I ever had a decent family life.” Matteo sighed. “I don’t know. Nothing was ever good at home. So it’s not like I have a good memory of what it used to be like.”

“I don’t think that feeling of wanting a normal family ever goes away.” David said. “I haven’t seen my parents since I was 15, and there are some days that I think about what it could have been like. If they accepted me as their son.”

“That must have been tough. Going through all of that at such a young age.” Matteo said.

“It is what it is I suppose. I can’t change it now.” David shrugged. Matteo nodded, knowing it was true. The silence fell over them for a moment until Matteo’s phone started to go off. He took it out of his pocket and checked it.

“Sorry. It’s my Nonna.” Matteo said to David.

“I can leave you alone, for privacy.” David said as he stood up.

“Would you like to meet her?” Matteo asked, and David smiled.

“Sure.” David said, because why not. Part of him really wanted to meet Matteo’s family. As weird as that sounds.

“Okay, let’s get my computer.” Matteo said as he stood up, and they made their way to the living room where Matteo got his computer set up. A few minuets later he was calling his Nonna who happily greeted him. They were speaking in Italian for a little until Matteo switched to English. “Nonna, this is my friend David. He and his sister are staying with us until the quarantine is over.”

“Caio David. It’s so wonderful to meet one of my sweet Matteo’s friends.” His Nonna said cheerfully in a thick accent.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Florenzi.” David smiled.

“Oh none of that. Mrs. Florenzi was my mother-in-law, and she was absolutely miserable!” She said with a laugh. “You can just call me Nonna. Any friend of Matteo’s is automatically another grandchild to me.” She smiled and David laughed.

“You got it Nonna.” David said and she clapped with glee.

“Now, I know what my Teo is up too, but what about you David?” She asked and David couldn’t help but grin. He already liked this woman a lot. She reminded him of Matteo, a little more outspoken, but so incredibly kind.

With all the commotion coming from the living room, Laura stuck her head out to see what was going on. She saw Matteo and David sitting in the living room on the computer and David was talking animatedly about something he was working on for school.

“What’s going on?” Linn asked from behind her in a whisper.

“I don’t know, but I’ve never heard him so happy in my life.” Laura explained. Linn looked over her shoulder to see.

“Oh. That’s Matteo’s grandmother.” Linn said.

“Really?” Laura asked.

“Yea. She’s incredibly sweet.” Linn explained. “She seems to be enjoying the conversation.”

“Seems like David has commandeered the whole conversation.” Laura laughed.

“It’s probably the most exciting thing she’s heard all week.” Linn explained and Laura nodded. Matteo didn’t really talk much about his family in Italy, but knows his grandmother was very special to him. “Alright, I’m hungry.” She said trying to push her way out of the room.

“We can’t interrupt them.” Laura said pushing her back in.

“It’s my flat too.” Linn said as she made her way out of her room. “Hey Matteo.” Linn said as she passed the boys.

“Hey Linn.” Matteo smiled.

“Is that my Linny?” Matteo’s grandmother beamed.

“Hi Nonna Florenzi.” Linn waved into the computer camera.

“It’s so good to see you my dear.” Nonna smiled.

“You too. This is my girlfriend, Laura. She’s also David’s sister.” Linn said as she pulled Laura from her bedroom.

“It’s so lovely to meet you.” Matteo’s Nonna said and Laura smiled, a shy smile.

“You too Mrs. Florenzi.” Laura said politely.

“Like I told your brother, you can call me Nonna.” She said. “Anyone who keeps Linny happy is already a thumbs up in my book!” She smiled and Laura laughed.

“It was good seeing you Nonna Florenzi, but we’re going to make breakfast.” Linn said before dragging Laura away.

“It’s afternoon!” She heard Matteo’s grandmother yell, but she just laughed and continued to gather things for breakfast. Laura helped her grab everything but she couldn’t get the smile off her face the entire time. Helping her girlfriend cook breakfast while she heard her brother laughing in the background. Today couldn’t possibly get any better.

~/~/~/~

David had retired himself to Matteo’s room for the night, exhausted from doing absolutely nothing the entire day. He had his sketchbook out and he was sketching a picture of Italy from one of the many Matteo’s Nonna had shown him today on their call. They spoke for over 2 hours, and honestly, David didn’t want the conversation to end. She was so full of life, and so funny. He enjoyed talking to her. He heard a knock on the door, and before he could even say anything, Laura was already in the room and shutting the door behind her.

“I could have been naked.” David said as he closed his book.

“Please. You would have locked the door if you were naked.” Laura said and David nodded, knowing she was right.

“I’m surprised you aren’t with Linn.” David said and Laura waved him off.

“They’re all FaceTiming with Mia. I don’t know her all that well, so I felt like I didn’t need to be there.” Laura admitted and David nodded. “So, you have a long and vibrant conversation with Matteo’s grandmother today.” She said as she took a seat on the bed.

“Yea, so?” David asked.

“I don’t know. Just thought it was interesting.” Laura said.

“She’s lonely, and she wanted to know about my schooling.” David tried to shrug off like it was nothing.

“2 hours David. You were on the phone with her for 2 hours. I don’t even think Matteo spoke a single word.” Laura said and David blushed.

“He didn’t mind. He would have spoken up if he did.” David defended himself.

“You sure about that?” Laura asked.

“Yes. He’s generally a quiet person, but if he needs to say something, he’ll say it.” David explained.

“You seem to know a lot about Matteo.” Laura pointed out.

“We spend a lot of time together.” David shrugged off.

“I’ve noticed.” Laura wiggled her eyebrows.

“It’s not like that.” David said.

“You sure about that?” Laura asked.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” David finally admitted.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked, more serious this time.

“Last night when we were watching movies, we both ended up falling asleep. But when I woke up this morning, he was gone.” David explained. “He told me he left at like 4 am because he didn’t want to me to wake up like the last time he wondered into his room and scared the shit out of me.”

“And what’s wrong with that? He was respecting your boundaries.” Laura said.

“Maybe my boundaries have changed.” David simply said.

“So you wanted to wake up next to him.” Laura said.

“I’m saying I wouldn’t have minded.” David said and Laura laughed.

“My little brother has a crush.” She said and David rolled his eyes.

“Don’t say that.” David said, hoping nobody could hear their conversation.

“You should go for it.” Laura said. “I mean, who knows how long we’re going to be stuck here, might has well get a cuddle buddy out of it.”

“I’m not looking for a cuddle buddy Laura.” David told her honestly.

“You weren’t looking for a crush either, yet here we are.” Laura laughed. David was about to say something when a knock came at the door.

“Come in.” David said and Matteo opened the door.

“Hey, so uh Mia is coming home.” Matteo explained.

“What happened to her staying with Alex?” Laura asked.

“Apparently they got into a huge fight, and she broke up with him, so she’s coming home like now.” Matteo explained. “Hans said we are more than welcome to his desk, so I was just thinking we move the second desk in here and make this our temporary classroom.”

“That works.” David said. “You can also have your room back. I can take the couch again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Matteo waved off.

“Matteo -“ David was about to argue, but Laura cut him off.

“I’ll go start packing up your school stuff.” She said and she was out of the room. She closed the door behind her and that just left the two of them.

“I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch Matteo. This is your room.” David said after a moment.

“I wasn’t going to sleep on the couch.” Matteo rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I was going to suggest maybe we could share. But if you’re still uncomfortable with it, we totally don’t have too.” He rambled.

“I don’t mind.” David said honestly. And a little bit too excitedly.

“Okay.” Matteo said, his voice a little shaky. “Cool.” It was quiet for a few moments. “We should go help Laura.”

“Yea. Okay.” David said and the two of them made their way to Mia’s room and helped Laura bring everything to Matteo’s room, getting their new quarantine arrangements ready, all while David’s hear nearly beat out of his chest with adrenaline.

~/~/~/~

It was time for bed, and both David and Matteo had been slightly walking on eggshells around actually going to bed. David was taking his sweet time getting ready even though he was tired and ready to go to sleep. It was getting to the point where he thought Matteo was never going to get in bed so he had to say something.

“If sharing a bed is going to make you uncomfortable, I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” David reiterates from earlier.

“I’m not uncomfortable. I thought maybe you might be.” Matteo admitted.

“I already told you it was okay.” David reminds him.

“Right.” Matteo said so David pats the bed next to him, and Matteo laughs a little before getting in bed himself. David clicks off the light and the darkness consumes them. “Goodnight David.”

“Night Matteo.” David says and the minute he shuts his eyes he’s falling into a peaceful sleep that’s he’s been waiting for all day.

~/~/~/~

Matteo woke up the next morning hot and with a pressure on his chest that he wasn’t used too. When he finally opens his eyes he saw the cause of the heat and pressure and was slightly (majorly) shocked to see that David had completely curled himself around Matteo and was using his chest as a pillow. He would be lying though if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes yet again. It was still dark outside so Matteo knew it wasn’t morning yet, and basked in the moment as he drifted off into a warm slumber.

~/~/~/~

David wakes up and he’s slightly confused for a brief second before he remembers that him and Matteo shared a bed last night, and than embarrassment hits him when he realizes that he has somehow completely snaked himself completely around Matteo’s body. His legs are tangled with his, his head is resting on his chest, and his arm is tightly wound around his waist. Everything in David wants to run and hide in the closet because he’s so embarrassed that he was completely and totally entangled with this boy, but he also never felt more well rested than he didn’t that morning. He was about to try his best to wiggle out of Matteo’s arms when Matteo started to stir.

“Hey.” Matteo mumbled, as he stretched, which meant David could actually scoot away from him.

“Morning.” David said quietly.

“How did you sleep?” Matteo asked, the sleepiness still in his voice.

“Fine.” David said, not wanting to divulge how well he actually slept cuddled in his arms. The quietness settled around them.

“What time is it?” Matteo asked.

“Uh -“ David grabbed his phone. “7:45.” David said once he looked.

“Ugh.” Matteo groaned.

“Do you have a class today?” David asked, knowing it was Monday and he didn’t have a lot of classes on Monday.

“Technically, yes.” Matteo muttered.

“Why technically?” David asked curiously.

“I don’t think I’m going to log on.” Matteo admitted, he buried his head deeper into the pillow.

“How come?” David asked curiously.

“Not feeling too great. My energy is pretty low, which means my concentration is going to be shit, so it would be pointless anyway.” Matteo explained. David could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Do you want me to set up in the living room than?” David asked, since they turned Matteo’s room into their classroom.

“If you don’t mind.” Matteo mumbled.

“No problem.” David said as he got up out of bed. “Do you need me to do anything before I leave?” He asked, wanting to help.

“Could you just close the curtains?” Matteo asked and David nodded. He shut the curtains completely, and it was like the sun completely vanished. “Thanks.” He mumbled. David grabbed his things, and made his way out to the living room to set up his things. Nobody else was awake yet, but he brewed a pot of coffee for everyone for when they did. Than he got ready for his day of learning.

~/~/~/~

David’s professor cut class short today, which was music to David’s ears. He was bored, and honestly, part of him couldn’t stop thinking about Matteo. He didn’t know why he felt so low, but part of him thought maybe it was because of him. That he didn’t sleep well the night before because David had taken over his body like it was his own person body pillow. He felt awful thinking that he was responsible for his bad day.

“Good morning.” Hans greeted him once he left his room.

“Morning.” David said nicely.

“Why are you out here?” Hans asked once he got his cup of coffee.

“Uh, Matteo said he wasn’t going to class today.” David explained, but Hans expression quickly turned to worry.

“Is he okay?” Hans asked.

“He just said he had low energy.” David said, not knowing the gravity of the situation.

“Oh god.” Hans said before rushing towards the bathroom, a few moments later he came back out holding a bottle. “Shit. He ran out.”

“Ran out of what?” David asked curiously.

“His antidepressants.” Hans said and David was shocked. “Was he quiet this morning?” He asked.

“I guess.” David said. “I don’t know. He’s always been quiet, hasn’t he?” David asked.

“It’s a different quiet.” Hans said. “I should have seen it coming.”

“Seen what coming?” David asked.

“He slips into episodes.” Hans said. “They last days. He doesn’t eat, he doesn’t shower, he doesn’t do anything. At least this time I know he won’t be chain smoking joints in his room.”

“He didn’t sound like that this morning.” David said. “We had an entire conversation. He just sounded tired.”

“It’s going to get worse before it gets better.” Hans said and David nodded.

“Is there anything we can do?” David asked.

“Don’t worry about it darling. I’ll keep an eye on him, you just focus on school.” Hans said as he made his way to Matteo’s room. Easier said than done. David couldn’t focus on anything the rest of the day.

~/~/~/~

The atmosphere in the flat had been gloomy most of the day. Hans came out of Matteo’s room looking defeated, and once Linn found out what was going on she looked sad as well. David explained what he knew to Laura, but clearly the flat mates were more worried than they were. Mia tried to bring him some food around dinner, only to come out of the same plate later on, untouched. David was kind of nervous to sleep in there tonight. He didn’t know if Matteo would let him, but Hans told him to just try, and see if he could do it.

So as he made his way into the room, it was pitch black, so using the flashlight on his phone he stumbled around the room until he got something to sleep in and he slipped into the bed with Matteo. He was completely cocooned on his side of the bed, with the blanket wrapped fully around him. David tried to just shut it out and sleep but something in him was telling him that Matteo needed him, even if he didn’t outright say that. So David slowly made his way over to where Matteo was sleeping and cautiously wrapped his arm around Matteo’s waist. He was so still. His breathing was so delayed that it slightly concerned David for a moment. Matteo still said nothing. After a few moments, David almost removed his arm, thinking this wasn’t what Matteo needed at all until he felt Matteo’s ankles tangle with his. David smiled to himself before he pulled Matteo against him. It wasn’t the cure, but it was something, and David fell asleep snuggled up behind this boy who a few weeks ago, he never thought he’d ever get to know.

~/~/~/~

David woke up the next morning with Matteo still in his arms. He hadn’t move during the night, but their ankles were still tangled, and his arm was still securely around Matteo’s waist. He turned his phone alarm off, and made an executive decision that he wasn’t going to class today. He was going to stay with Matteo. He had a plan in mind, so he slipped out of bed, Matteo not stirring at all, and he made his way out into he kitchen where Hans was making coffee.

“Morning, would you like a cup?” Hans said politely.

“I’m good. I’m actually going to make something for Matteo.” David said honestly.

“He wants to eat?” Hans asked, clearly surprised.

“No, he hasn’t actually said anything, but I figured it’s nice to have something there in case he might want too.” David admitted. “I’m not going to class today.”

“Skipping class won’t help him at all. It’ll only make you fall behind.” Hans said calming.

“It’s hard to explain, but I just feel like I need to be there.” David sighed. “I don’t know, sure, he hasn’t said anything but he hasn’t pushed me away either. That has to be a good sign, right?” He asked.

“Butterfly is a complicated person.” Hans said. ”He normally doesn’t want anyone near him when he’s spiraling. He yelled at Linn once, and felt guilty for months, even after she told him it was okay, she understood he wasn’t in a good place.”

“So you’re saying he should be pushing me away right now?” David asked, slight hope in his voice.

“I’m saying, just because he isn’t, doesn’t mean he wants you around.” Hans said as nicely as possible, although it still stung to hear. “But I’m not there, I don’t know what’s happening behind those closed doors, so if you think Matteo really wants you there with him, I say stay. He’ll let you know when he’s come out of the episode if he wanted you there or not.” He added and David nodded. He made Matteo a simple piece of toast and cut up an apple, and grabbed a glass of water and returned to Matteo’s room.

He set the food down on Matteo’s nightstand, and noticed that his eyes were opened. He was blinking slowly, but David felt like this was his only opening to take, so he did. He kneeled down to Matteo’s level, and gently brushed his fingers over his hand.

“Good morning.” David whispered. “How are you feeling?” He asked, but Matteo just looked at him, and said nothing. “I brought you some food, and a glass of water in case you want it at some point today, but if not, that’s okay.” He began to explain. “But if you’re up for it, I think it would help you a lot if you changed your clothes. You’ve been in them for days.” He added with a small laugh. Matteo still said nothing. “Well, I’ll get you some in case you change your mind.” He said before standing up and making his way to Matteo’s dresser. He pulled out fresh clothes and made his way back to Matteo. He set the spar clothes next to Matteo’s bed. He looked back at Matteo whose eyes were still on him, he wanted to say something, but felt like he had been talking too much, and if Matteo wanted to say anything, he wanted to give him the room to do it.

“Will you help me?” Matteo finally said, his voice strained from not talking for a whole day.

“Of course.” David said immediately. He helped get the blankets off Matteo and helped him sit up in bed. When Matteo asked if he would help, he actually meant if David could do all the work, which he didn’t mind. He started with his shirt. He pulled it off and threw it across the room, he didn’t even care where, and he slipped the other one on. Matteo looked drained so he gave him a few minutes.

“I’m tired.” Matteo whispered. His head hung.

“Okay. Let’s lay back down.” David offered, and Matteo didn’t say anything. He just got back under the covers. This time though, David followed him under the covers. Matteo didn’t protest. David didn’t know exactly what Matteo needed, so he let him decide. He was in the bed, under the covers, when he felt Matteo moving, and before he knew it, Matteo was carefully testing the boundaries of what he could and couldn’t do. So David decided to make it known. He put his arms around Matteo and pulled him into his chest. He felt Matteo’s entire body relax into him. His breathing evened out. His hand was gripping onto the back of David’s shirt, and he was asleep. David didn’t care. He would spend the rest of the day like this if it meant helping Matteo.

~/~/~/~

It was late. David didn’t know how late, but the sun was down, so he knew it was night time. Matteo hadn’t moved from his arms since this morning. He had no idea someone could be so still, so locked in a position without cramping up. But Matteo has been still all day. They napped together, David managed to eat the apples he brought in for Matteo that morning, so he didn’t have to leave Matteo, and now he was just laying there awake moving his hand up and down Matteo’s back. He didn’t know if he was awake or not, but it didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry.” Matteo whispered into the darkness. It surprised David slightly, he had no idea he was awake, but it’s been a long day of silence for David, and he didn’t mind. He would wait all night if Matteo needed him too.

“For what?” David asked, equally as quiet.

“This.” Matteo said sadly. “For you putting your entire day on hold for me.”

“I did that willingly.” David told him honestly. “I wanted to be here with you.”

“I didn’t even feel this one coming. I felt fine before bed last night. Even when I woke up in the middle of the night to us cuddling I felt fine. Better than fine really.” Matteo explained and David’s cheeks flushed. He was happy it was night time. “But this morning I just knew I couldn’t get out of bed.”

“Hans checked your medication.” David said honestly. He wanted Matteo to know. “You’re out.”

“Yea. I normally just get them in the mail. They ship when I’m getting to my last week or so, but I guess with this virus everything is taking longer.” Matteo explained and David nodded. “I didn’t think missing a week would mess me up like this.”

“You’re having a tough time. It’s okay to have bad days.” David told him. He understood bad days. “This while pandemic is messing everyone up.”

“It’s different though.” Matteo said.

“How come?” David asked curiously.

“Because you and Laura are here.” Matteo said sadly. “Everyone knows about my bad days. They’re used to it. You guys aren’t.”

“You think Laura and I don’t know bad days?” David asked. “Matteo, both of us got kicked out by our parents when we were teenagers simply because they couldn’t accept who we were.” David explained. “We understand bad days. Hell, I went through bad months for a long time. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“My dad never saw it that way.” Matteo mumbled.

“You don’t talk about him often.” David pointed out.

“Not much to say. Mama has depression, he didn’t want to handle it, so he left.” Matteo said. His voice was so low, so sad, it broke David’s heart. “Got a new family in Italy, and haven’t really heard from him since. The last conversation we had was a fight about me being gay. He thought I was kidding. I told him to fuck off, and that was it.”

“I’m sorry.” David said. He didn’t know what else to say. Matteo shrugged. “Does your Nonna know?” He than asked, realizing that she’s never mentioned him either during their calls.

“She hates him for what he did to me and mama.” Matteo said.

“Hates a strong word.” David said. He knew parents could hate their children, but it still was a shock to hear it.

“Strong dislike than.” Matteo corrected. “I don’t know if she talks to him now. I doubt she’d ever tell me, but she refused for years after he left. Didn’t go to his second wedding, barely spoke to him when he had his other children. It was a huge scandal in the Florenzi family for years.” Matteo explained.

“So you do have siblings.” David said.

“Not really.” Matteo said. “I’ve never even seen pictures of them. Just an off handed comment from one of my cousins about them once. I think he has 2 daughters now. I’m not sure.” Matteo explained.

“Would you ever want to meet them?” David wondered.

“I don’t know. I hate him for leaving us. I hate him for hating me for who I am. I don’t ever see us rebuilding that bridge. He burned them long ago.” Matteo said. “But I know it’s not their fault, I just don’t think I’m ready to embrace the children he had to replace me.” It was a valid reason, David didn’t know what he would do in that situation either.

“I guess the good thing is there is no obligation on your part.” David said honestly, and he felt Matteo nod.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled.

“Get some sleep.” David whispered. He felt Matteo yawn, and before he knew it he was asleep. David leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. David felt like he could hold this boy forever.

~/~/~/~

The next morning, David got up and knew he had to go to class. Missing one day was okay, but he couldn’t do more than that. Matteo was still asleep so he slipped out of the room to grab his stuff. He was going to work in Matteo’s room regardless. He felt better after their conversation last night. When he made his way into the living room, he was felt four sets of eyes on him.

“Good morning.” David said, slightly embarrassed to be the center of attention.

“Morning. How is our butterfly?” Hans asked.

“Tired.” David said honestly. “His medicine should be here at some point. Because of this virus it’s been delayed. That’s why he ran out.” He explained to Hans. Knowing he was worried.

“He told you that?” Hans asked, shocked.

“Yea. We talked last night.” David said honestly. “He didn’t think being off it for a week would send him spiraling.”

“Poor kid.” Hans sighed. “Has he eaten anything?”

“No, but I got him to change his clothes. Or well, partially anyway.” David admitted.

“Wow. Can we keep you?” Hans laughed, but he knew he was serious.

“Yea. I’m just grabbing my stuff and going back to work.” David explained.

“You sure that’s okay?” Mia asked.

“If he tells me to leave, I will. But I don’t think he wants me too.” David explained. He didn’t know why he felt like he could read what Matteo wanted without words.

“Well, please come out and eat something today. We let you go yesterday, but please don’t ignore your health as well.” Hans said and David nodded. He got his things and made his way back to Matteo’s room. He was as quiet as he possibly could be. 

He got settled on Matteo’s bed and first went through his email. One of his processors cancelled class for personal reasons. Another professor emailed them this morning saying to watch a film and next class would be a discussion on that film, and they had a test in the other, so his day was pretty easy going today.

He started with the test. He figured since it was available to take, he might has well get it out of the way. He was stuck in test mode that he almost forgot Matteo was in bed next to him until he rolled over. He was still asleep, but his head was resting as close as possible to where David was sitting. David ran his hand through his hair, and continued on with his test. 

Once he was done, he realized that he was pretty hungry. He put his computer on the bedside table, and slid out of bed, trying his best not to wake Matteo but he failed.

“Where are you going?” He mumbled, clearly still sleepy.

“I’m hungry. It’s been a day since i ate a real meal.” David whispered, as he kneeled by the bed.

“Can you grab me some crackers? I think that’s all i can eat right now.” Matteo asked, and David was thrilled.

“Of course.” He said immediately. “So my one class today is just me watching a movie. Do you want to watch it with me?” David asked.

“Sure.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Awesome. I’ll be right back.” David said as he left the room. He made his way into the kitchen where Laura was.

“Hey. How is he?” She asked.

“The same. But we’re going to watch a movie for one of my classes together, and I’m bringing him crackers to eat.” David explained.

“You know, according to Hans, Linn and Mia, Matteo wouldn’t speak or see anyone for days when he slipped into an episode.” Laura told him.

“And?” David asked.

“And you’ve gotten him to talk, change his clothes, possibly watch a movie, and eat in a day? It’s impressive. Hans is thrilled.” Laura explained.

“I just, I get it.” David told her honestly. “I get being in that place and pushing everyone away. It didn’t help me. And he’s not pushing me away, so I’m not going to leave.”

“I know. I was there.” Laura reminded him. “Just, be careful with him. I know how you view relationships and commitment.” She said.

“I guess you were right.” David said and Laura laughed.

“As I often am, but remind me about what this time around?” Laura gloated and David tolled his eyes.

“That feeling you get when you’re around the right person. The feeling of belonging. Acceptance. Comfort. Safety. It just, it feels right with him. I guess I just never experienced it before now.” David explained, and Laura beamed. She came over and pulled David into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you.” She whispered to him.

“Don’t be happy yet. I have no idea where his head is at, and I’m not going to pick his brain while he’s in this state. Right now, I’m just going to be there for him.” He explained.

“Good. He needs you.” Laura said and David smiled. She handed him her plate. “Here. Get back to that boy.”

“What is it?” David questioned.

“Our childhood favorite.” Laura smiled and David laughed. He grabbed a pack of crackers from the drawer and made his way back to Matteo. He was still curled up in bed. When he got back in the bed Matteo woke up.

“What movie are we watching?” Matteo mumbled.

“We are watching a classic.” David told him as he set his computer up. “The Sixth Sense.”

“Isn’t that like a horror movie?” Matteo asked.

“Kinda, but it’s a slow pace horror.” David explained.

“I’ve never liked horror films.” Matteo said. David felt a little bad about it.

“I can watch it with my headphone on if you just want to sleep.” David offered.

“I’m not really tired right now.” Matteo admitted.

“How about you come here, and I’ll protect you.” David held out his arm for Matteo to scoot into. Matteo gladly took him up on his offered and cuddled close to David, and put his head on his chest. David could easily rest his head on top of Matteo’s and he pulled him close. Than he pressed play.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a few days, and Matteo was feeling a lot better. David could tell one morning when he woke up and Matteo was already out of bed changing. He was shocked, but happy to see him up and around. His hair was wet, so David could tell he just got out of the shower.

“Morning.” David said and Matteo looked over, not noticing he was awake.

“Hey. Sorry if I woke you up.” Matteo said quietly.

“You didn’t. What time is it?” David asked.

“Uh, 5:30.” Matteo said when he looked at his phone.

“What are you doing up?” David asked, slightly concerned.

“I felt a lot better this morning. Like the fog was finally gone.” He explained. “I felt gross, and I wanted to shower without running into anyone who would ask me a million questions about how I felt, if I was hungry, blah blah blah.” Matteo said and David laughed. “Plus I felt bad that you’ve been sharing my bed while I neglected every aspect of general hygiene.” He added.

“Not all aspects.” David admitted.

“You got me to change my shirt once.” Matteo rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like you’ve been stuck in this bed for days. You’ve gotten up plenty of times.” David told him honestly.

“Barely. And only to go to the bathroom.” Matteo said. David could clearly tell that he was upset with himself.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve changed the sheets once.” David admitted, and Matteo looked shocked.

“Really?” He asked, confused.

“One night I woke up and you weren’t in bed. I figured you’d gone to the bathroom so I got up and stripped the bed as fast as possible.” David explained. “I figured you might feel better if you were sleeping on clean sheets.”

“Oh.” Matteo said quietly. David almost bad about it, but at the same time didn’t, because he knew it was a good thing to do. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” David smiled. Matteo made his way over to his bed and took a seat.

“Not just for changing my sheets, but for everything you’ve done over the past couple days.” Matteo said and David’s heart swelled. “I’m sorry you had to deal with me.”

“I wasn’t dealing with you.” David interjected as he placed his hand on Matteo’s knee. “Trust me, it made me feel a lot better being here with you.” Matteo simply nodded. “Hans told Laura that you normally push everyone away when you slip into an episode.” He expressed, Matteo nodded again. “I just wondered why you didn’t push me away.”

“My dad, he had no idea how to take care of my mama.” Matteo explained. “It was like every time she slipped, all he saw was one more person he had to take care of.” He shook his head, remembering it. “Not that he ever took care of me anyway, but he would get mad that she couldn’t get out of bed, and he’d yell so much at her, at me. It didn’t matter, he just yelled about everything.” Matteo said, his voice was so small. David took his hand in his, hoping that he knew he was there for him. “One day he just gave up and left. I was just a kid. I had no idea how to handle it, how to help mama. So I took a page out of his book and I left too. Moved in here, and I’ve felt so guilty ever since.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty for putting yourself first Matteo.” David told him, he wanted him to know taking care of yourself isn’t bad.

“I’m the reason she’s in that facility.” Matteo said, trying to reason with his guilt.

“You are not responsible for her mental health Matteo.” David said firmly. “And you even said it yourself, she’s where she belongs. She’s getting the treatment she needs. Getting help doesn’t make her weak or a burden. In fact, she’s incredibly strong for seeking out treatment. It’s very brave.” He added.

“I guess I didn’t push you away because I’m so tried of being alone.” Matteo said after a few moments of silence. “That sinking feeling of guilt, and loneliness and fear that I’ll just end up like her, with no one to be there for me.” He explained. “You knew exactly what I needed. I’ve never had that before.”

“I just did what I would have wanted if I was in your shoes.” David explained. His cheeks flushed red. “I push people away too. Took me forever to let Laura in, and she’s my sister. I just wanted you to know you weren’t alone.” Matteo gave him a sad, tired smile. “Are you tired?” David asked.

“A little. It always takes me some time to get my energy back after an episode.” Matteo explained.

“Do you want to go back to sleep? We have a few hours before we have to actually wake up.” David asked.

“Can we switch the sheets? I’m clean, I don’t want to sleep in my depression.” Matteo said with a laugh, but David knew it wasn’t funny.

“Of course.” David said as he got up. They changed the sheets, Matteo changed his pillow case, and before they knew it the bed was made again. The two slipped in, but Matteo was keeping his distance. David could only assume it was because he didn’t know the boundaries anymore. “Come here.” David said as he grabbed the back of Matteo’s shirt. He heard him let a deep breath go, as he completely invaded David’s space, not that David minded one bit. His head rested on David’s chest, and David couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you.” Matteo mumbled. David could tell he was tired.

“You never have to thank me for this. Anytime you need it, all you have to do is ask.” David told him honestly. He placed a simple kiss on the top of Matteo’s head. Before he knew it, the boys breathing at evened out, and David let sleep consume him once more, happy that Matteo was feeling better, and that he could be there for him.

~/~/~/~

When David and Matteo had both exited Matteo’s room for the first time, the air was a little tense. David sensed that Matteo was waiting for everyone to start fussing over him, but they didn’t. Laura, dear sweet Laura broke the tension asking if he wanted any coffee, and just like that everything was back to normal. Or at least their new normal.

“I missed you butterfly.” Hans said after awhile when he gave Matteo a hug.

“You too Hans.” Matteo mumbled into his shoulder.

“You ready to get back to school?” Hans asked once he let go of Matteo.

“Anything is better than being stuck in that bed.” Matteo said quietly. Hans gave him small smile.

“Well, we’re all happy to see you feeling better.” Hans said and the girls nodded in agreement. “We might have to ask David to move in permanently.” He joked and Matteo gave Hans a sad smile.

“Or I could just get my shit together.” Matteo said, and the sadness filled the space.

“Now butterfly, you know we love you exactly the way you are. You are an important part of this flatshare. Good, and bad days.” Matteo simply nodded.

“You ready for your first class?” David interrupted.

“I guess.” Matteo said and the two made their way back in to his room to get started on their day. They both sat down and got everything set up and started their days.

~/~/~/~

“Ugh.” Matteo sighed after his first class. David was in the middle of doing some homework, so he wasn’t actually in class.

“You okay?” He asked when he saw Matteo nearly slam his head onto his desk.

“I missed so much.” Matteo mumbled into the wood.

“I emailed your professors. They said they would get you the materials for the lectures you missed.” David said and Matteo lifted his head up.

“They did, I just - it’s a lot of information to retain.” Matteo admitted.

“I bet.” David agreed.

“My brain already feels like mush. I don’t need it to feel worse.” Matteo said and David wished he could help.

“Maybe you could email your other professors and ask for a make up day?” David offered.

“But than I’m just farther behind. I’ll be having make up days until the end of the semester.” Matteo said.

“I’m sorry.” David said honestly. “I wish I could help.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” Matteo said sadly.

“It’s not your fault either.” David told him.

“Feels like it.” Matteo mumbled.

“How many more lectures today?” David asked abruptly.

“I only have 1 more today. Tuesdays and Thursday’s are my heavy days.” Matteo explained.

“How comfortable are you with your next class?” David asked.

“It’s a coding class. It’s pretty easy.” Matteo admitted.

“Great.” David said as he closed his books and than got up and closed Matteo’s laptop.

“What are you doing?” Matteo asked curiously.

“We’re taking a mental health day.” David explained.

“I took a mental health week, if you don’t remember.” Matteo pointed out.

“Yes. You took a week off but not by choice. Today we are going to take the rest of the day to relax. You haven’t relaxed in a week. Maybe even longer. You need to recharge from this. Just because you can get out of bed now, doesn’t mean you’re well rested.” David explained, and Matteo shrugged. “Or I could just go back to my classes and you can wallow.” He added and Matteo sighed.

“What do you have in mind?” Matteo asked and David smiled.

“Movie day?” He asked and Matteo gave him a small smile and nodded. “You can pick, I promise I won’t judge.” Matteo snorted.

“You’re going to judge because you can’t help it.” Matteo said and David just smiled. It was true. “But since you’ve never seen probably one of the greatest movie series in all time, which is shocking for someone who wants to be a director, I figured today is the day you can finally watch The Lord of the Rings.” Matteo said, and the happiness in Matteo’s voice made it all worth it.

“Deal. Do you want popcorn?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “I’ll go grab that, and you get it set up.” Before Matteo could answer David was out the door and getting all sorts of snack.

“Damn bro, you hungry?” Laura asked and David laughed.

“Matteo is having a tough day, and I think it’s because he jumped right back into work and it’s overwhelming for him.” David explained. “So we’re going to have a movie day for the rest of the day. So he can relax and actually start fresh tomorrow.”

“Please tell me you let him pick the movie.” Laura said and David rolled his eyes.

“Of course I did.” He said and Laura laughed.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Laura asked, and David smiled.

“I really do.” He admitted. “I just feel better when he’s around. I can’t really explain it. I just feel comfortable. Understood.”

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Laura asked.

“Eventually, I guess.” David shrugged.

“Maybe when we aren’t living here it will be easier.” Laura suggested.

“Maybe.” David agreed, but he didn’t know that either. Admitting he liked anyone was always hard for him. He was used to disappointment, and he hated that feeling. He felt better avoiding situations that could make him feel that way.

“Well, don’t let me delay your movie day.” Laura said and David smiled, before heading back to Matteo’s room. He opened the door and walked in, the laptop was set up but Matteo was standing on the balcony. He set the snacks down and joined him.

“Hey. I got all the essentials for today. We barely have to leave the room.” David joked, but Matteo just nodded. “Is everything okay?” He asked worried when Matteo wouldn’t look at him.

“I heard you and Laura talking in the kitchen.” Matteo said quietly. It was like David’s heart sank into his stomach. “I was going to use the bathroom before we started and I heard you talking. I didn’t mean to listen, but I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“No. I’m sorry.” David said. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Laura and I shouldn’t have been talking about you like that.”

“I don’t mind you talking to Laura. She’s your sister, you’re supposed to talk to her about those kind of things.” Matteo said honestly.

“So you’re not upset with me?” David asked, cause he needed to be sure.

“How could I possibly be mad at you? After everything you’ve done for me, I don’t think I have the ability to ever be mad at you.” Matteo said in a joking matter, but David knew he wasn’t joking.

“You’re always allowed to be mad at me. Or anyone for that matter. No matter how much they’ve done to you.” David insisted. “If they upset you, you have every right to feel the way that you do.”

“You sound like my therapist.” Matteo laughed.

“Your therapist, sounds like my therapist.” David joked back and Matteo smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes. “Sooooo.....” He drug out.

“So?” Matteo questioned.

“You know.” David said. “About my....feelings for you.” He said carefully.

“You can say crush David.” Matteo smirked and David rolled his eyes at him.

“I can sleep on the couch again. If it makes you uncomfortable.” David offered, not wanting to put Matteo in an awkward position with sharing his bed.

“You don’t have to do that.” Matteo said. “I don’t mind sharing my bed with you. I actually really like it. I haven’t slept that well in years actually.” He explained.

“Okay.” David nodded, thankful that he can help him in more ways than one. “But we’re alright? This doesn’t make things weird between us does it? Cause I like being your friend, and I don’t want that to change.” He explained and Matteo smiled.

“I like being your friend too.” Matteo said and David smiled. Friends was fine. He could live with friends. “But, would it help if I admitted that I had a crush on you too?” Matteo added and David’s heart started beating a million miles a minute.

“You do?” He asked in disbelief.

“How could I not? You’ve been amazing to me.” Matteo explained, but David frowned.

“I don’t want you to just like me because I helped you out.” David said honestly. He didn’t need a pity crush.

“I don’t mean just after this past week.” Matteo explained. “You’ve just been there for me this entire quarantine. Helping me with my assignments, keeping me company when I can’t sleep, having full on conversations with my Nonna to help her feel less lonely. Everything we’ve been doing together during this quarantine has been amazing. It’s kind of impossible to not develop feelings for you.”

“Oh.” David said, he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Can I actually tell you a secret?” Matteo asked and David nodded. “I had a crush on you back in high school.” He said and David’s jaw literally dropped.

“You did?” He asked, shocked.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? I’ve been staring at the same guys faces for 12 years, it was nice to look at something new.” Matteo smiled. “But it was more than that. I mean, obviously I thought you were good looking, but I just wanted to get to know you. I don’t know why, but I did.”

“Oh.” Was all David said, surprised by the confession.

“Are you freaked out now?” Matteo smiled, and that snapped David out of his own mind.

“No. Not freaked out at all. Kind of relieved honestly.” David admitted, and Matteo laughed. “So, movie day?”

“Sure.” Matteo said and they made they way back into his room and took a seat on the bed. David gave Matteo the snacks that he would like and took the snacks he got for him, and they set the computer up. It was a little awkward at first them sitting on the bed. Not touching at all, but the tension was there, and David could handle it anymore.

“Get over here.” He said to Matteo as he gripped his shirt. Matteo laughed as he moved his body over to David’s where hit fit so perfectly against his. He rested his head on David’s chest, and David secured his arm around his waist and rested his head on top of Matteo’s. He could sit there all day with Matteo in his arms, and that’s exactly what they did.

~/~/~/~

It was late. David was in bed and Matteo was out in the living room doing some homework. It’s been a few days since Matteo and David both confessed that they had feelings for each other, and nothing had really changed. They were both aware of it, but around everyone else it was just like they were friends. Friends with a secret. He had no idea how to bring it up to Matteo, and he didn’t want to talk to Laura about it because he didn’t want her to tell Linn. So he bottled it up, but he needed to talk to someone. So he resorted to someone who he knew he could confide in: Leonie. It was late, so he decided to text her.

_**To Leonie:** _

_Hey, you awake enough to talk?_

_**From Leonie:** _

_This sounds serious, so hell yes I’m awake enough._

_**To Leonie:** _

_I haven’t been 100% honest with you about this whole quarantine living situation. And I need to talk to someone about it._

_**From Leonie:** _

_Is it bad???_

_**To Leonie:** _

_No. Not at all. Everyone is great, and we all mesh really well together._

_**From Leonie:** _

_Okay, so what’s the problem?_

_**To Leonie:** _

_The problem is, I think (I know) I have feelings for Matteo that are way stronger than just liking him._

_**From Leonie:** _

_Not going to lie, I didn’t see this coming, but okay. let’s work through it. You like him, how long have you been harboring these feelings for him?_

_**To Leonie:** _

_It started a few weeks after quarantine did. I just, he’s a lot different than I assumed he was for all those years. And I got to know him. His family. How he is with his flat mates. He’s so caring and kind. I saw him slip into a depressive episode and all I wanted to do was be there for him. To help him through it anyway I could. It was like after everything, seeing him that vulnerable made me realize that he’s honestly just amazing. And Mia broke up with Alex, so she had to move back in, and that meant I would be stuck on the couch again, but Matteo said we could share, so we’ve been sharing a bed every night and cuddling, and Leonie, I’ve never felt so safe before. It’s like I’m wrapped in a bubble of comfort and acceptance, and love. It’s just amazing._

_**From Leonie:** _

_Wow. Okay. That’s a lot of information. Does he know all of this?_

_**To Leonie:** _

_Yea. We talked about it a few nights ago, and he told me he liked me too, and I guess that’s the confusing part because it’s like nothing has changed. We still share a bed, and we still cuddle and stuff but around his flat mates it’s like we’re just friends. I don’t want to be just friends anymore Leonie, but I don’t know how to admit that to him. I’m scared he’s not going to want too._

_**From Leonie:** _

_But you said he feels the same way? So why wouldn’t he want that with you./ It would be weird if he just told you all that, and than didn’t want it to go any further._

_**To Leonie:** _

_I don’t want to be rejected. Even if rejection is slime._

_**From Leonie:** _

_It sounds like rejection isn’t even a possibility. Look, I’ve know Matteo practically my whole life. He isn’t the type of person who gives up on something he wants. When we were kids, our entire class was invited to a birthday party, but me. The girl hated me and bullied me a lot. It was tough. Matteo straight up told her in school one day that he wasn’t going to her party if she didn’t invite me. Naturally she didn’t care, that was one less person she had to deal with, but than Jonas also said that. And then one by one other kids said the same thing. Eventually she had no choice but to invite me otherwise she wouldn’t have a party. He doesn’t back down, for anything. So if you want to be more than friends, go for it._

_**To Leonie:** _

_I didn’t realize you’ve known him for that long._

_**From Leonie:** _

_As you know, we drifted a lot. But when we were kids we were all really good friends._

_**To Leonie:** _

_I’m terrified Leonie. I’ve never liked someone like this before._

_**From Leonie:** _

_It’s always terrifying, but if you think it’s worth it, there is no reason for you to hold back from that._

_Hey, I’m getting really tired, and I have to be up early tomorrow, but don’t hold yourself back David. If you think he’s worth it, let yourself have it._

_**To Leonie:** _

_Okay. Thank you Leonie. I don’t know what I’d do without you._

_**From Leonie:** _

_You’d be so fucking lost. Goodnight David :)_

_**To Leonie:** _

_Ha. Ha :p Night Leonie._

David sighed. He knew she was right. Plus he knew Matteo liked him back. There was nothing holding him back except his own fear. He needed to stop being so terrified of everything. Of things that he knows will make him happy. He looked at the clock and it was passed midnight, and David was tired. He put on the light on Matteo’s side of the bed (and he can’t believe they have sides, but some reason David likes knowing he had his own side of Matteo’s bed) and turned on the little lamp.

He wished that Matteo was in bed with him, but he knew that once Matteo got hyper focused on something, it was nearly impossible to pull him away. So he pulled the blanket over his head and shut his eyes and let sleep take him away.

~/~/~/~

David felt like he’d been asleep for hours. When he woke up, he was so drunk with tiredness that he assumed it was already to wake up and start the day, but it was still completely dark outside. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and squinted in the low glow of the light and saw Matteo standing in the room.

“Hey.” David mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

“Hey. Sorry if I woke you up.” Matteo whispered. “My pen ran out of ink and I was looking for an extra one and I don’t think this entire flat has anymore pens.” He mumbled.

“What time is it Matteo?” David asked, curiously.

“i don’t know, 3 maybe 4.” Matteo said and David grabbed his phone.

“It’s almost 5 am. Why are you still awake?” David asked concerned.

“I’m doing homework.” Matteo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But it’s 5 am. I’m sure your homework can wait.” David said as he sat up in bed. Matteo shrugged. David could tell it wasn’t the only thing on his mind. “What’s going on Matteo?”

“I got a call from mama.” Matteo mumbled. “Or the facility that she’s staying at. She’s not doing so good.” David was immediately wide awake.

“Is she okay now?” David asked, worried.

“They sedated her. They couldn’t calm her down.” Matteo admitted. “She was so scared David.” His voice was wavering.

“Hey.” David said quietly as he got out of bed to join where Matteo was standing. “It’s been a tough few weeks. It’s normal for everyone to fall a little bit.” He said honestly as he got super close to Matteo.

“She kept asking for me, why I hadn’t come to visit. Did I leave just like papa.” Matteo said sadly. “They tried to explain that nobody is allowed to visit and that I call all the time, but I think she was already so far into her spiral she just didn’t believe them.” Matteo explained.

“You can call her today. Stay on the phone as long as possible.” David said honestly. “And, hey I think quarantine is supposed to lighten soon anyway, and maybe then she can have visitors.” He added, trying to be positive.

“I should have taken her home. Stayed with her in her house during quarantine.” Matteo said, clearly upset with himself.

“hey, that would have done no good for your mama, or you.” David explained to him.

“I just feel like such a bad son.” Matteo admitted, and David pulled him closer by his shirt.

“You are not a bad son Matteo.” David told him fiercely. He lifted his chin so they were looking at each other. “You are so good. To everyone. Your family, your friends, your flat mates. Me.” David added that last part after a moment, and Matteo’s eyes softened.

“I haven’t been that great to you.” Matteo mumbled.

“Why do you say that?” David asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’ve ignored you the last couple days. Even after you told me you liked me. I was so overwhelmed after our conversation that I kind of just shut down.” He admitted, and David couldn’t help but smile.

“I get it. I was slightly overwhelmed too.” David explained. “I’m still not used to people liking me like that.”

“Really?” Matteo asked and David nodded. “You’re like insanely attractive.” David laughed.

“I tend to keep to myself most of the time.” David admitted. “It’s not my main focus to find a boyfriend, or a girlfriend.”

“I get that. I can barely take care of myself most days. I used to never want to drag someone else through that.” Matteo explained.

“Matteo -“ David started, but Matteo cut him off.

“But I know you don’t see it that way, and I’m starting too as well.” He continued. “I didn’t have a great relationship freshman year of university. He kinda deflated everything in me. Made me feel like I was the problem. I was always the problem. I gave up after that.” He explained.

“Well, he’s an idiot.” David said honestly, Matteo shrugged. “I’m serious Teo. If he couldn’t see how amazing you are, than he didn’t deserve you.” Matteo couldn’t stop smiling.

“Did you just call me Teo?” He asked after a moment and David blushed.

“Maybe.” He said shyly and Matteo laughed.

“I liked it.” Matteo admitted and David blushed even harder. They stood in each other presence for a moment. David’s eye flickered down to his lips. He couldn’t help himself. The air was thick around them, and before he knew it, Matteo was leaning in, and David let himself go, and leaned in as well. The moment their lips met, David had never felt anything as electrifying in his life. It was like every nerve on his body came alive, and David didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

“Wow.” David said and Matteo let out a soft laugh.

“Wow is right.” Matteo agreed. Even though every fiber of David’s being was wide awake right now, he knew they had to go to sleep.

“Come on.” David said as he pulled Matteo over to the bed. “You need to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can sleep after that.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“The minute your head hits the pillow you’ll be passed out.” David told him. “Your body craves sleep. Especially after having an emotional night.” He admitted and Matteo nodded, knowing he was right. They got settled under the blanket and Matteo turned off the lamp. “You gonna call your mama tomorrow?” David said quietly.

“Yea. Even if she’s still exhausted from the sedative, I think it’ll do both of us good to speak to each other.” Matteo admitted.

“I hope she’s doing better by the time you talk to her.” David said honestly.

“Do you ever wish you could talk to your parents again?” Matteo asked quietly. Normally bringing up his parents was a sore subject, but he knew Matteo was just curious, and David didn’t mind talking to him about it.

“It depends on the situation I think.” David said honestly. “I was angry with them for a very long time. Hated them for hating me and just them not accepting me becoming who I was meant to be. But I’ve survived this long without them, and I found people who accept me with no second guessing.” He explained.

“I think a lot of people were meant to be parents.” Matteo said sadly. “I think a lot of people love the idea of parenthood, but not the reality of parenthood.”

“Yea. I think they had a vision, and when Laura and I didn’t live up to that, they just stoped trying, and stopped caring.” David explained.

“I’m glad they had you.” Matteo whispered, and David smiled. “I’m sad you didn’t get the parental love you deserved, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” David whispered. He saw Matteo’s eyes falling heavily. He pulled his closer to him and Matteo cuddled so close. His head was resting on David’s chest, and his hand was gripping his shirt. In that moment, David didn’t want to be anywhere else.

~/~/~/~

“Did you guys hear?” Hans yelled as he ran into the living room. Matteo and David were curled up on the couch watching a movie. It was a rainy Sunday, and the perfect weather to do absolutely nothing all day.

“Hear what?” Matteo asked from his semi sleeping state on David’s chest.

“Quarantine will be lifted by the end of the week. We still have to be careful, but things are going to start opening again, and we can actually go places again.” Hans explained.

“It’s about time.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Perfect timing for your first date!” Hans teased and Matteo just gave him the finger. The flat mates have been relentless since learning about Matteo and David’s relationship.

“Piss off.” Matteo mumbled and snuggled closer to David. David simply pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. Hans laughed and left the room to go tell the others about quarantine ending soon.

“You know, he’s not wrong.” David whispered to Matteo.

“About our first date?” Matteo asked and David nodded.

“Not that I haven’t had a blast living with you, and falling asleep and waking up to you every morning and night, but it’ll be fun. The longing of being together again.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“You want to do this whole thing right huh? Dates, dropping me off at my door step and kissing me goodnight, sneaking me into your flat hoping Laura won’t hear us, and tucking ourselves away for days just enjoying each other.” Matteo asked, and honestly every single thing Matteo just said sounded like heaven.

“Sounds absolutely perfect to me.” David said and Matteo looked up at him, his eyes shining.

“Yea. It does sound perfect.” Matteo agreed.

“I think I’ll miss quarantine though.” David said honestly. “It was hard, and definitely not something I was expecting but I learned a lot about myself, and you, and just being thankful that the people I care about are healthy. A lot of people didn’t have that these last few months.” He explained.

“Yea. It was stressful. With my family in Italy, and my mama, but I survived, and even with the hard times, I’m luckier than a lot of people, and I think it was a good reminder to be thankful for everything I have, and to stop focusing on the past.” Matteo explained.

“You excited for the future?” David asked, and Matteo smiled.

“As long as you’re there, I’m always excited.” Matteo said and David laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Me too.” David admitted. Matteo cuddled closer and they continued to watch their movie. 

Quarantine was definitely something David wished they never had to go through. All the death, and uncertainty was scary, and eye opening. Making the here and now worth so much more than a lot of people did before quarantine was. It was a part of his life he would never forget, and he knew life would never quite be the same after quarantine, but he was ready to embrace the unknown that the future held, and he was happy to do it with the people he cared about most in this world, and he would never take that for granted ever again.


End file.
